


nurse me back to health?

by kageh1ra



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Shenanigans, blood and stuff is really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageh1ra/pseuds/kageh1ra
Summary: “Ouch...” Langa hissed through his teeth at the stinging sensation burning on his cheek. An attempt was made to bring his hand to his face, but he was cut off by a grab of his wrist.“Don’t touch.”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 247





	nurse me back to health?

**Author's Note:**

> kind of funny how my last fic was emotional hurt/comfort and this one is physical hurt/comfort
> 
> i am adamantly avoiding watching episode 7
> 
> anyways i wrote this because the hurt/comfort potential they have???

“Ouch...” Langa hissed through his teeth at the stinging sensation burning on his cheek. An attempt was made to bring his hand to his face, but he was cut off by a grab of his wrist.   
“Don’t touch.” Reki scolded him as he continued to dab a cloth at Langa’s cheek. Upon noticing the material was white, Langa felt a stab of guilt at seeing it being stained red. 

He frowned. “I’m really sorry about this,” he hid his eyes, glancing to the side. Reki huffed, “You should be! I can’t believe you attempted a maneuver like that without telling me!” Langa only stared at the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. A click of the tongue, “But, it was incredible! You were so close too!” Their eyes met and Reki’s were excitedly sparkling. 

“Probably not worth these wounds though,” Reki noted, in reference to the deep cut along Langa’s cheek and deep purple bruises and scratches along his arms, both accompanied by dirt from his fall, which Reki was currently working on cleaning off. “Lucky for you I’ve had a fall or two in my day, and I’m a pro at disinfecting!” He offered a toothy smile and Langa rolled his eyes.

Reki had begun by ushering Langa back to his home, insisting they needed to get him cleaned up. He ordered Langa to take a seat on his bathroom counter as he rummaged through the medicine cabinet for Neosporin. He filled the sink with water and got to work, starting by using warm soapy water to wash the dirt off Langa’s arms and clean the scratches.

They quietly sat together, the splashing of water and occasional pained sighs from Langa echoing throughout the bathroom. Reki was gentle in the way he held Langa’s arm, caring for his wounds in a matter that made Langa’s face threaten to heat up. He worked skillfully and carefully, warm fingers wrapped around Langa’s wrist for grip. The process so far had been mostly painless.

The same could not be said for the cut on Langa’s face. It was deep, not in-need-of-stitches deep, but it was notably bad and bloodied. “I’m going to disinfect this one now,” Reki warned before pressing the cloth to Langa’s cheek. Langa bit down on his lip when Reki lightly brushed the wound, cleaning up the dried blood surrounding it.

He dipped the cloth back in the sink of pink water, wringing it out before continuing. Seemingly absentmindedly, Reki’s other hand had met with Langa’s while he worked, their fingers intertwining. He poked his tongue out the side of his mouth while he focused, making Langa’s heart pang with endearment. He found it was very easy to ignore the pain with his heart thrumming in his chest distracting him. 

Reki squinted briefly before turning to drain the sink and step back to admire his handiwork, hands on his hips. He studied Langa’s face, “It looks a lot better now! I’m just going to put an antibiotic on it,” he stated while reaching for the Neosporin. 

Something about being in the moment, Reki acting so caring, Langa feeling sheepish over his wipeout, and the way Reki stood so close to him while they were all alone felt incredibly tender. He let out deep and steady breaths, briefly closing his eyes.

Reki used two fingers to apply the ointment, his other hand cupped Langa’s chin to turn his face in the right direction. Once he was satisfied, he screwed the cap back on and wiped his hands off on his jeans, a very unsanitary habit. 

“You know... I could have just dressed my own wounds...” Langa said in passing as Reki pulled out a box of gauze pads. “Nonsense! Like I said, I’m an expert on injuries. Plus, I like helping you,” Reki said through a smile. Langa’s eyes widened at the statement “R-right,” he muttered. Such blunt honesty. 

After placing a gauze pad on the wound, Reki offered his hand which Langa took as he jumped down from the counter. Langa stared at himself in the mirror, he looked much better. “Not bad,” he said. “I know!” Reki threw his hands behind his head and beamed. 

“Aha, one more thing!” Reki leaned towards Langa and placed a peck on his cheek, right on top of the gauze pad. He moved back to look at Langa, whose eyes were wide and brows were raised high. Langa neglected to give Reki a response, leading him to panic and backpedal. 

Reki waved his hands in front of him frantically, “I was just messing! Isn’t that what people do? Right? A kiss? To help healing? Langa?” The light in his eyes began to dim, but not before Langa could snap out of it and smile fondly, leaning in to give Reki a cheek kiss back, his hand cupping the side of Reki’s face. 

“Thank you for nursing me back to health,” In a tone barely above a whisper, Langa teased the face of a blushing Reki, face burning. “A-anytime.... But.. Wait. No. Not anytime. Please be careful before attempting something stupid!” a pause. “For me?” Reki fiddled with his hoodie strings and met Langa’s eyes.

“I will,” Langa replied, the pain of his injuries but a distant memory now. “Good,” Reki grabbed Langa by the wrist, “Then let’s get back out there, I still have things to teach you!” Langa let himself be pulled out the door, snatching his board on the way.


End file.
